God Eater - Discord
by Roinelll
Summary: They say, where there is light, darkness is to be expected to be around. Everything has multiple sides, even if we are unaware of them. Just like a certain girl, known by many aliases, yet names of her own none. / Discord tells of C's side of the story, relating first to Solace, then the rest as it starts to unfold
1. Solace - God Eater

I'm going to start off with a Disclaimer. I do not own God Eater or anything related to it, be that games, the manga or anime. This is a completely non-profit fanfiction, written by myself for fun only.

Now that this is out of the way, I'll shred some light on why Discord was made. Originally a single huge series would have been made under the name of God Eater - Next Crusade, but... I didn't feel like it would be good enough, so I've scrapped it partially.

That is why Solace came to be, but that is only a retelling of the first God Eater, followed by Burst and finished with the Resurrection story arcs. There is a reason why Solace is written from the perspective of Sierra, so I'm going to fill in the rest here on Discord.

Also Discord will stretch across the 4 series I'll be making for God Eater, and after that it will bloom into a full fledged epilogue. Also these are just supplementary parts of the story, and the corresponding chapters are all marked in the chapter naming. For example this one ties to the 1st of Solace, but the next one will be around the 3rd or so.

* * *

Solace - God Eater  
=============

 _"Well, since you're already here, let me share with you something."_

 _"Aw~, don't be like that. It's going to be great, I promise."_

 _"Me? ... You'll see who am I eventually."_

 _"This all started at the late '69, it was close to New-Year."_

* * *

-Director, we've found a possible match for a New-Type God Eater in the database.- The communicator spoke up in the office of lead personnel in charge of the Far East Branch of Fenrir. The man himself was leaning slightly forward, resting his elbows at the table in front of him, his hands cupped in front of his face as he was lost in his thoughts.  
He wore a white high level executive long jacket and black gloves. The Director listened to the unexpected report, then pondered momentarily. His blue eyes then moved to the monitor sightly to his right as he pressed a button to answer.

"I see. What's his name, or hers?" A picture popped up and he took notice of the summarized details.  
"Hmm..." For a moment the Director closed his eyes, then steeled himself.  
"Let's get him down here to take the aptitude test."

-Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were in your shoes, Director Schicksal.- A female voice interjected, coming from the communicator.

"Sea." Johannes von Schicksal frowned, hearing from this girl was always trouble in one way or the other.  
"I have no time for your games."

-But fun and games is all I want.- The girl laughed lightly.  
-Although, seriously. I do not recommend Yu Kannagi.-

"And why is that?" The Director decided to at least hear her out, so far she didn't propose any of her nigh-insane demands.

-He won't cut it. Unlike a certain puppet of yours.-

"Care for an explanation?" Johannes frowned, he didn't like the girl prying into his matters.

-Care for a credit transfer?- Sea teased him back, but the answer was only the line being terminated by a press of a button from the man.  
-Aw~... Don't do that, I'm not here to annoy you.- She opened the line again.  
-Much, that is.- The girl laughed, making the Director frown.

"I have no time for your games, I said." Then he sighed, giving in reluctantly.  
"What do you want?"

-A trade.-

"Not interested."

-I'm paying.-

"I don't need your credits."

-Oh, but you would love to hear this.- The girl chuckled, making Johannes frown.

"What could you possibly offer to me that could even be beneficial for my cause?"

-Ratting out a ... well, rat.- For a moment Sea chuckled at her own choice of words.

"Go on." This sparked an interest of Johannes, because if what she said was true his goal were in danger.

-Nuh, ah, ah!- The girl teased.  
-That's going to be the payment.-

"What do you want from me then?" The Director frowned even more, then saw as the screen of his monitor changed and reflected a female girls face. She had golden-red hair, a youthful face, but the most weird was her eyes. They were azure-blue, but the inner rings of her iris was discolored in purple, both of them.

-Sierra's someone important for me, take care of her.-

"I'm not baby sitter."

-It's not going to take long, Sierra has a terminal illness...- Sea sighed heavily.  
-In roughly half a year and even at most 14 months she will lose her life.-

"Your asking me because?"

-Fenrir gave up on her!- The girl burst out, surprising the Director.  
-They know, they can't help her. So Fenrir decided to cut their losses early and get rid of her. I can't let that happen!-

"I see." Johannes thought about it for a moment, but then again getting on the good side of the devil was never a bad thing.  
"Give me the details on where she can be found. I'll send for Sierra."

-Nice doing business with you!- The line went silent and the Director was surprised. The terminal in front of him beeped of acquiring new information, what was sent by the girl when he reached out to the communicator to reestablish the line.  
-Scared ya, didn't I?- The girl greeted him with chuckling.

"I've grown tired of your games, now for your part of the bargain."

-Of course, of course. I'm a man of my word.- Then the girl paused, snickering.  
-Or well, technically woman.-

"Sea." Johannes took a deep breath.

-Fine, fine. Here, how's this for a rat?- The monitor beeped once again, and a couple of images appeared. Each one was showing the same person, albeit from different angles.  
-Pleasure doing business with you, Director Schicksal.-

However Johannes didn't retort the way he usually would have, he just stared at the mans visage in front of him. He was one of his most trusted men. The Director closed his eyes and spoke up.

"Sea, how much do you need to take care of this one?"

-Depends on how you will it to be done.-

* * *

"Paylor!" Johannes stepped into the room of his former colleague, who was busy with something on his terminal. He was humming nonchalantly to himself, when he looked up.

"Johann." The researcher nodded a greeting.  
"What brings you here?"

"I want you to take a look at this." The Director walked to him, in his hands a stack of recently printed papers. Then he handed it over and waited until his old friend scanned the top one.

"Sierra Declaine, born with an Oracle Cell infection. Terminal case, not much time left of her time span." Paylor Sakaki summarized.  
"Is..." Then he noticed something else.  
"Are you thinking on following through with that?"

"She is a natural born God Eater." Johannes confirmed his old friend.  
"I'm going to draft her."

"Sierra will not be a match for the New-Type."

"No." The director agreed, the match criteria for New-Types are extremely high and difficult.  
"Read on and see it for yourself."

Upon the nudging, Paylor flipped to the next page and started reading. His expression was first interested, then shifted to surprised and finally to expectant. When he looked up to the Director, their both eyes was filled with anticipation.

"It seems, you managed to make the first step." The elder researcher noted with a slight sigh.

"Not quite, albeit Sierra is a born God Eater, she lacks control. Her own Oracle Cells are destroying the body they inhabit."

-Yea, figured something like this is going to happen.- Suddenly the voice of Sea spoke up from the speakers of the small laboratory.  
-Not going to let you try experimenting with my Sierra!-

"Sea." Johannes thought it over, what to say when such a situation would arise.  
"This way we might save her."

-Sierra is already afflicted with a source of Oracle Cells, if you infuse a second one you'll get an entity that makes the Deusphages a mere plaything!- The girl fumed.  
-While that would be rather amusing, you're not going to ruin my Sierra!-

"Why is that girl so special for you?" Paylor asked, he had heard of the girl, but never found her so clingy before.

-Maybe 50.000.000 Fc will loosen up my tongue.- Sea said simply, shocking the two men.  
-However, it's final. Keep the info Director Schicksal, I'm taking Sierra to someone else.-

"Wait!" Johannes had to speak up.  
"It is true that we can't make her a God Eater, the regular way. But there is another method."

-Go on.- Sea decided to give it a try to hear him out.  
-You have one chance to explain yourself.-

"Sierra lacks control over her own Oracle Cells. Which means if we supply a means to expend the excess she accumulates and at the same time letting her learn to control it, it will extend her life." The Director said, then waited for the reception of this offer.

-So you're saying, you're going to make her a God Eater, make her fight for her life so she can live longer?- Sea coldly laughed.  
-What a joke. Her body is weaker than a regular humans, You want to make someone like her fight someone like the Aragami? That's more than insane, Director Schicksal.-

"But, if she learns to control her own Oracle Cells and adapt to the situation, Sierra will become a huge asset for us. Think about the lives she can save!" Johannes pleaded, he didn't think that the girl will oppose this idea.

-Oh, we all know what motivates you, Director Schicksal.- The girl sighed, then once again.  
-On a single condition will I approve.-

"Name it!" The Director said, even if she were to ask for something insane he would have given into it instantly.

-Let it be Sierra's choice.- Sea said.  
-Furthermore, at any time should she want to retire, let her.-

"That was my intention."

-Was not, but until you heed that part, do as you like.- Then Sea chuckled lightly.  
-Leave now, I have some things to discuss with Stargazer.-

"I'll make preparations on the transfer at once." The Director said and left the room in high spirits, well higher than it was usual to him.

"Are you sure you want to let him go through with this?" The researcher asked, slightly lost in his thoughts.

-Meh, the Director will fall flat on his face, when he realizes the mistake he made.-

"So, how can I be of help?"

-The same method that was used for Soma, I want to base a God Arc for Sierra on that. I'll supply the materials in a few days, in the mean time I'm getting access to the blueprints.-

"Which should be highly classified and locked away."

-Who cares. Now then Stargazer, I want you to listen to me carefully.-


	2. Solace - Devil's Tail

Solace - Devil's Tail  
==============

 _"You're still hung up on who am I?"_

 _"Don't be."_

 _"Relax, relax. All in due time."_

 _"So... now, where was I?"_

* * *

In a certain veterans room at the Far East Branch of Fenrir, two persons were sitting around a table, opposite to each other. One was a girl, with sickly pale skin, wearing a hooded upper, and shorts. Her face was covered almost completely, with the exception of her mouth and chin.

On the other hand the owner of the room in front of her was an experienced God Eater. Lindow Amamiya opened one of the few remaining bottles of his beer, to hear what business she has with him.

"You screwed up." The girl said flatly, as she tossed a half open envelope on the table. As it landed, a few pictures fell out and spread on the surface, all revealing the same man that was sitting in front of her, sipping from a beer bottle.

"So, that's why you came here personally." The black haired man sighed, leaning back and spreading his arms wide.

"Not quite." She admitted.

"Then?"

"You're running low on time."

"Was it you?" The man asked with a sigh, waiting for an answer. When he saw the smirk on the girls face, he frowned and drank another sip.  
"Didn't I tell you to stop backstabbing your allies for your amusement?"

"Not like you didn't have it coming." Sea snickered.  
"We've been undermining Fenrir all these years."

"So, why did you decide to sacrifice me now?" Lindow sighed, albeit he was warned from their very first encounter that this might happen eventually.

"I'm using you, for my gains."

"Didn't you do that all this time?"

"This is different." The girl went silent and the God Eater decided to take another sip from his bottle.  
"Besides, you've chosen the wrong time frame to infiltrate Aegis."

"Why do I feel like a pawn, in one of your games again?"

"Because you are?" Sea shook her head with a slight smirk, then sighed.  
"Everything changed..."

"I can't believe it." Lindow put down his beverage, then laughed.  
"Sea!" His laughter strengthened.  
"Did someone pull one on you?"

"Yeah." Her mouth formed a pout, as she crossed her arms.  
"I tried to get a benefit for my Sierra, but instead she's gotten roped in as a God Eater."

"Sierra?" Lindow, thought for a few minutes until the realization hit him.  
"As in Sierra Declaine, the Rookie who was transferred recently?"

"Yes. I would like to have you look out for her, Lindow."

"You ask me to help you, despite the fact you've sold me out?" The man laughed, shaking his head.

"Pretty much." The girl admitted with a shrug, to which Lindow only sighed.  
"Besides, this way the damage will be minimized. Only you will take the fall."

"Gee, thanks." Lindow muttered, knowing full well that arguing won't get him anywhere.  
"At least you're safe."

"Oh, they can't do a thing about me." Sea grinned, confidently.  
"Listen Lindow... I, can still help you."

"Nope." The man denied instantly.  
"Not gonna sell my soul."

"I'm not a devil." She chuckled, before grinning to herself again.  
"Okay, just in name."

"Still you're not going to rope me into a contract, even with my life on the line. I do still recall the first time we met, what you've asked me then and there." Lindow said, eyeing the girl.

"If I told you that this world is not only foul, but fake. Would you then strive to straighten it?" Sea repeated the question, that she asked from him on their first encounter.  
"Albeit, you still don't know the truth that I'm striving for."

"I'm pretty sure that I don't even want to." Lindow admitted with a heavy sigh.  
"So, tell me. Do you get a kick of telling me that I'm going to be disposed off, and that I'll have to act like I don't know a thing about it?"

"Pretty much." She smirked and stood up.  
"Don't worry, I'll play it fair and help you as much as I'll play against."

"Thanks, I guess." Lindow stared at the remainder of his beer as the girl left his room.

"Don't forget to keep an eye on Sierra, she's bound to have a mission with you today." She called back just before leaving.


	3. Solace - Cocoon Maiden

Solace - Corrupt Cocoon  
=================

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"_

 _"I said, NO!"_

 _"Oh geez..."_

 _"I broke him, didn't I?"_

* * *

"Interesting." The hooded girl states from the top of a run down building. Down below a large amphibian Aragami was busy ripping out chunks of flesh from a defeated smaller, coffin-like monster. It took nearly a minute for the Gboro-Gboro to devour the remains of the Maiden and immediately switched it's sight at the next nearest remains.

"Ah no, that's not going to happen." The pale girl stated as she hopped down from the rooftop. At the sound of impact, the amphibian monster turned towards her instead, but the girl just smirked.  
"Run along now." She reached for her mask and removed it. With a cry of anger and fear, the Aragami fled the scene.  
"Now... let's see how this plays out." She returned her mask to her face and turned towards the stirring remains of the Cocoon Maiden.  
"This should get rather interesting. Now... all I'll have to do is wait."

* * *

"This is...?" Sakaki ran through the results of the test and then frowned. They were from the blood sample of Sierra, on a mission earlier that day the girl had taken a very serious wound, but curiously enough she healed it fast. Way too fast, actually so fast that even for a powerful God Eater wouldn't have been able to keep up with that speed.  
"I should inform Johan about this."

-That would be ill advised.- The voice of the pale girl came from the speakers as she once again hacked her way in.

"I would like if you wouldn't abuse this, Sea." The researcher frowned and turned back to the screen in front of him with the results.  
"You knew about this, didn't you? You've forged the report on Sierra, am I right Sea?"

-I did.- She sighed, this came to light faster than she had anticipated.  
-In any case it would be the best for both of us if you don't tell Director Schicksal about this 'small' detail. You don't want to lose your bet, do you now Stargazer?-

"She is important for you." The researcher said simply.  
"Then why lie to her?"

-What would you do in my case?-

"Tell her the truth." Sakaki said simply, but the girl laughed up sharply. Almost sounding like a mad seizure, she couldn't stop for a few seconds, even then it was hard to suppress it.

-Truth?- She repeated, a sliver of mad snickering leaving her guard.  
-You don't know truth.-

"You could always share." He pointed out, gaining more snickering as a reward.  
"How is hiding your knowledge helpful?"

-Help?- Sea exhaled slowly, calming down forcefully with success.  
-There is no help. This is beyond repair.- The girl snickered.  
-What do you think we are fighting? Do you even recognize our true enemy?-

"Are you trying to hint that we are our worst enemy?"

-That's just child's play.- She snickered again.  
-Gaia.- She said a single word, nothing more.

"Gaia?" Sakaki repeated, surprised.  
"By that you mean...?"

-I'll let that small info slip, in reward you'll keep secret about Sierra's case. Is that acceptable, Stargazer?-

"Yes. However, it's still a bad idea to lie to that girl."

-Oh right. So I should just go and tell her that she isn't dying because of her infection.- Sea's tone turned venomous.  
-You're on deaths door because your body is producing such a volume of Oracle Cells that it's unheard of. The infection is what is keeping you alive, right?- She laughed maliciously.  
-Get real Stargazer! How would you react if you would have learned such a thing?-

"Sea." The researcher simply said in a calm voice.  
"Sierra has a right to know the truth."

-No, that's not true.- The girl insisted.  
-It's better this way.-

"But if we can find a way to channel her excess, just like Johan suggested. Sierra will be a huge asset."

-Stargazer.- Her voice turned low and commanding.  
-I'm not letting anyone experiment on my Sierra! And you would be better off to keep to your own things, before I start indulging in some very secret matters of yours.-

"Point taken, but eventually they will find out what is going on with Sierra."

-I've already made precautions. Leave that to me.-


	4. Solace - Kongou Giant

Solace - Kongou Giant  
================

 _"Maybe I shouldn't have broken the rest before coming here..."_

 _"Oh well, I'll just get what I wanted to recover then."_

* * *

"Oooh?" The hooded girl smirked as she checked the last recording on the terminal. It was about the Cocoon Maiden she had spared a few days back, in the past few days it had came into contact with two other Aragami. An Ogretail, which had drawn the shorter stick when it tried to confront the Maiden. In the end, the white skulled beast ran away from the encounter, with numerous holes poked into the skull and tail coming from the spikes of the immobile Aragami.  
"So now there are two of them?" Her smirk turned into a slight grin as this replay unfolded. A Kongou, a monkey-like Aragami was feasting on the remains of the Maiden. While it tried to defend, the simian was faster and stronger compared to the small Aragami.  
"I would have liked for there to be more, but two should be fine enough."

* * *

"So you fled from her?" The pale girl greeted the recently returned dark skinned God Eater.  
"Ain't that nice."

"Get the hell out of my way." Soma answered rather irritated as he tried to push the girl aside and march past her. Just as he steps past, the girl starts humming a song that makes him freeze on the spot.  
"Shut up." He growls, turning towards the girl and staring at her menacingly.

"Tragedy storms him, when demons spare her life and all discover she has a demonheart." Despite the God Eater grabbed the girl by the neck and slammed into the wall, she continued to sing in a voice that would have woken the dead. Or even deafened Aragami if any would have been nearby.  
"Demonheart." She smirked, even though Soma's hands gripped her throat hard enough that she should have started choking soon.

"One more word." He threatened her, holding back the building rage inside him. The day wasn't an easy one at all, plus adding the annoying rookie to the mix, Soma was already approaching the limit of his capacity to stay calm.  
"You better not bring her into this."

"Why? Flower isn't here anymore." In return the girl was slammed into the wall forcefully.  
"Aw~ Feeling lonely?"

"I'm going to break your neck if you continue." The God Eater gave a final warning, before the girl snickered and he felt a sharp pricking sensation on his right wrist.  
"What the-?" He let her go as a nauseating pain started to rush through his system.

"I hope you're not trying to compare Flower with my Sierra." Her tone lowered signaling that she was done with her games.

"That Dead Weight is not like her!" Soma countered, irritated by her and also disgusted by the feeling spreading throughout his body.  
"What did you do to me?"

"Prevented a disaster." The girl snickered simply.  
"Oh and of course Sierra is unlike Flower." She stopped, measuring the effect of the toxin she had administered.  
"Flower had already withered because of you." That was the point when the God Eater snapped and kicked the pale girl with all his might, towards the door that was just opening.


	5. Solace - Crocodile One

Solace - Crocodile One  
================

 _"Hmm... Maybe..."_

 _"There might be someone 'willing' to listen."_

 _"She can wait, not like she can run from me anyways."_

* * *

"Give up Johannes, she isn't the one you were searching for." Said the pale girl, at the moment she remained alone in the room with the Director of the Far East Branch.

"You said that on purpose in english, didn't you?" He sighed, frowning as the girl in front of him snickered.  
"What's your aim this time?"

"As I said, give up on my Sierra." Sea smirked at the man, who took a deep breath in response.  
"Some credits might jog my memory."

"Get out!"

"No." The smirk disappeared as the pale girls tone turned serious.  
"Sierra is not what you think."

"Then enlighten me." Challenged the Director and for a moment the girl favoured the thought of accepting it.  
"You know more than anyone."

"Interesting painting, you know what it's supposed to be?" She turns towards the wall, which depicts a raging sea along with a piece of wood with two sailors trying to swim towards it.

"The Plank of Carneades." Johannes nods, disregarding the fact that she just deliberately changed topic.  
"There is only a single room for survival in that environment. Giving a number of choices, either you sacrifice yourself so the other won't drown or you value your life more than that and decide to survive at all cost."

"Interesting take, but you forgot about when they both decide to struggle for life and in the end both sides are left without chance of ever living through as they die." The girl turns towards the man.  
"So, what would your choice be?"

"Gettin sidetracked, aren't we?" The Director stares back at the smirking girl.

"Oh, I'll answer if you do first." Sea snickers shortly.

"You know my answer, don't you?" The man sighs, turning away from her.  
"I have no room there."

"How fitting, since you're the one that brought the storm in the first place." The girl grins maliciously.  
"And I'm the Sea that your actions whipped up."

"Stop fooling and answer my question straight!" Johannes snaps at her, surprising the girl.  
"You've lied to us about Sierra, why?"

"I tried to hide it, but apparently I can't fool you either..." Sea's expression drops into a pout. The Directors eyes widen for a bit upon hearing the last word.  
"It's as you figured, Sierra is not infected at all... She just has an uncontrollable surge of Oracle Cell generation."

"She's the key to my-..." The Director started, but was interrupted sharply.

"NO!" The pale girl shouted, making him raise an eyebrow in question.  
"My Sierra is not the key to your goal, you want a Singularity not her."

"I've been searching for 6 years for one!" Johannes countered in a low voice, that seemed to cool off the pale girl.  
"Tell me why isn't she the key then?"

"It's true that her body is weak and the immense amount of Oracle Cells are used to regenerate her cells at almost impossible rate, but..."

"I've read the original reports." The Director said flatly, which made the pale girls shoulders drop.  
"I know that Sierra suffered a fatal accident when still inside her mother. Her vocal cords were ruptured beyond healing and the mother passed away. Even she was thought to be dead."

"Only to find out that she survived miraculously... because the Oracle Cells inside her body kept her constantly regenerating." Sea sighed.  
"But that left her body in a state which eats away at her life span greatly." The girl looked up at the Director.  
"There is a limit how much times cells can recover and Sierra is closing her limit. There is nothing to help her."

"So, why wouldn't an endless supply of immortalizing Oracle Cells be the key of my project?" The man inquired, still not completely convinced about the answer.

"Sierra's body rejects the forming of a core. Without that, she's useless to you unlike a Singularity would be."


End file.
